


60 to 100

by WinryWeiss



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Multi, Yarders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 words extended plays for some of my 60 for 60 ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax ~ Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to hardboiledbaby for her help with proofreading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holmes' PoV.
> 
> _"You know that I cannot possibly leave London. [...] Scotland Yard feels lonely without me."_

I glared at my diary.

What do I have here, besides Abrahams’ case?

Gregson needs my testimony, the trial starts in two days. Lestrade is probably at his wit’s end with the Clapham arsons. He will stop by tomorrow evening at the latest. Hopkins should have solved that burglary by now. I’m expecting him for dinner today, with a detailed report. Even Bradstreet asked for a consultation. His shift ends in an hour, so he is bound to arrive shortly thereafter.

Perhaps if I reschedule .... No, it won’t do.

No other choice then. “How would Lausanne do, my dear Watson?”


	2. The Three Gables ~ Felony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's PoV. 
> 
> _Sherlock Holmes shrugged his shoulders. "Well, well," said he, "I suppose I shall have to compound a felony as usual."_

In my mind I tried to count all those occasions we became criminals in the eyes of the law. If memory serves, there were at least 39 different cases of breaking and entering, 24 of suppressing evidence, and two times we deemed the culprits to be justified in their actions and allowed them to escape.

Oh, and once we locked Lestrade in a pantry so that our informer could depart safely.

Needless to say, the Inspector was not appeased by our apologies for our 'carelessness.' "Ought to arrest the pair of you for interfering," he'd grumbled.

If he only knew.


	3. The Sussex Vampire ~ The Embarrassment of Dracula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holmes' PoV.

“It was entirely _your_ fault.” Still blushing, I smack the cold compress to Watson’s cheek.

He had left _Dracula_ open on my desk. Naturally, I was curious. It proved to be ineffable twaddle, as I suspected. Yet, I have to admit that Stoker has a knack for storytelling, as I ended up quite engrossed in it.

Therefore, when my dearest friend crept soundlessly behind me and without warning laid his hand on my shoulder, I acted on instinct.

Watson laughs again, wincing slightly from the bruise I caused: “You _shrieked_ like a little girl.”

I will never live this down.


	4. The Blue Carbuncle ~ Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacKenzie's PoV.
> 
> Quite unexpected appearances.

“For the last time, Inspector, I did **not** steal that bloody Carbuncle.”

“ **Blue** Carbuncle.”

“Blue or bloody, I am innocent in _this_ case.”

“Pray forgive me, Mr. Raffles, but I do not trust you.”

“I was dining out with my friend.”

“We both know that Mr. Manders will affirm you anything.”

“I was not with Bunny, but with another friend. In fact, he should be here any minute now, so you can ask him.”

“Really? Then let’s wait for your _alibi_.”

My mind went blank, for said mysterious friend turned out to be none other than the great Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
